Lion's Cage
by VampyreDarkhart
Summary: After Luke's death, Percy left the camp to spend time in the mortal world with his family. However, when Grover finds him to bring him back to camp Percy realizes how hard it is for anything to ever truly die. Kronos; the demi-gods; even Luke himself. A new war is beginning that's too much like the old for Percy's liking. It even has the same two main pawns. Lukercy


[30/01/2014] I know I have some other fics planned and stuff, but recently I've found myself rather interested in Percy Jackson again so wanted to write a Lukercy fanfic about the two of them involving an idea I've had stuck in my head for a couple of days. Sue me for being a thoughtful fanfic kind of person it. It probably won't work much.

This is set after the books but does not follow the Roman ones (as I don't really get those ones much they hurt my head and I find it much more convenient when I pretend they don't exist at all, they really bug me). A few things may be different/might have changed around etc. etc. but beggars can't be choosers can they?

Warning: this fic may contain slightly M rated material in the future involving gore, perhaps some sexual scenes not too sure yet and other things that may be a little too much to rate teen (as c'mon thirteen year olds are referred to as teens). Dislike anything sounding like this turn around and don't come back, can't say I would miss you.

I don't own anyone other than Rachael Blofis (age two), Abigail Blofis (age one) and Natalie Blofis (age: a few weeks), Percy's half-sisters on Sally's side you will see as you read into this story and may or may not show up further on- I am fond of them so I hope I'll be able to write about them later on in the story.

Also yes this fic is Lukercy, dislike that then piss off.

Please R&R but please don't comment things like: 'omg write more' as they don't persuade me to write more if anything they make me want to write less. Also no bashing. Or flaming. Of any kind. If you do not like the fic I do not care much you can go away and go hate it in silence no one wants to see things get ugly or you be a whiny little bitch in the comment system. We clear? We clear. Good. I'm glad.

Okay then enjoy (and yes I know this is a long prologue).

* * *

**Lion's Cage**

**Prologue **

Although he'd been given plenty of permission, Percy still didn't feel very comfortable driving around in his step-dad's brand new car, despite having passed his driving test with flying colours a few months ago. Needless to say, Percy didn't like cars much, but seeing as he got out of school earlier than his parents got out of work, Paul thought it only made sense Percy take the car from school and then pick him up later on when he'd finished marking essay's.

At first, Percy had been happy to help Paul and Sally in any way he could but he still got nervous when a car over-took him that it'd leave a scratch in the paint and Paul would be furious. Old step-dad habits die hard. Gabe hadn't exactly been the nicest person in the world.

Either way, as soon as Percy parked the car outside of day care and got out of it, he felt a whole lot better than when he had been in it. This way, if some arsehole scratched the paint, Percy could not be help in any way responsible. He'd parked the car perfectly in the parking space and left enough room on either side for neighbouring cars to open their doors.

Puffing out his cheeks, Percy was relieved he'd, once again, managed to get to the day care on time and in one piece. Who'd have thought that driving a car around for an hour or so would be such a challenge to the demi-god son of Poseidon?

"Nice car." Percy jumped and spun on his heels, recognising that voice even though it had been a good two years since he'd last heard it. "You do realise, though," Grover said, hobbling over on his crutches, "this thing smells really good to me."

Percy smiled and teased, "Don't eat it Grover, Paul would never forgive me," before resting one of his sun-kissed hands on his best friends shoulder. "Dude, what are you doing here? Surely the god of nature has better things to do than follow me around."

As they laughed, Grover said, "Not when he's my best friend- or when something's going on at camp. You didn't come last summer Percy. You gonna come to this one?" Grover asked carefully. "I know school work and family are important Perce, but we need you back at camp."

"I know it's just…" Percy swallowed and tried not to think about painful memories, but a nervous twitch began in his left hand as he trembled, clenching his tendons and stiffening his fingers in order to will himself to forget. "Wait, you need me?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Grover said, "Yeah, but I can't tell you. We need to show you."

Percy scowled for a few seconds before he shook his head and began walking toward the centre, mindful of his best friend hobbling beside him as his green eyes scanned the cloudy sky above. "I-I can't Grover," he admitted. "I can't just up and leave this summer, I have responsibilities, plans-"

As they entered the building and Percy raised his dark eyebrows in greeting to the receptionist, Grover pressed, "And I know that's all bull man. You're scared," he said, and Percy's lips tweaked as he gave Grover a glance of 'really'. The other just laughed and cried, "Look, I _know _it! But it's been two years since we defeated Kronos!"

They pushed through wooden double doors as Percy turned around with his eyebrows raised and admitted, "Yet, I still have nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?" Grover pressed as he glanced around the large hall murmuring, "Damn…" under his breath.

Smirking at his best friend's surprised look, Percy said, "Nightmares containing things you don't usually talk about around kids under the age of five."

For the past six months or so, Percy had been driving from school to the day care, then back again, and then home. It was a large hall, used for Christian practices, as most of these things were, and had a slightly demeaning wooden cross nailed to a wall above the stage, large and spread like an eagle wings, unnerving Percy slightly. Around him were mats laid out covered with various 'little darlings' and their toys and a total of five elderly women who kept an eye on the place for the concerned and loving parents.

As they hobbled up to one of the women, Grover muttered under his breath, "Damn this place gives me the creeps; I can practically feel the gods anger at us being here…"

"Not a fan of Christians?" Percy asked as he gave a bright, white-toothed smile to a rather fat woman with curling grey hair and twinkling blue eyes.

"Nope," Grover admitted without shame, "I prefer the Pagans. I mean, of course, I'm their main god but you know. Just doing my duty as the god of nature and all that." His friend winked a dark brown eye and Percy could barely conceal his chuckle before the woman approached them.

Her rounded cheeks were bright and red as she said, "The girls have been doing finger painting all morning! Let me just go find them," she said, laughing loudly as she vanished into the swarm of children, adults and parents coming to collect, the boys watching her go.

Once sure she was gone, Grover turned to Percy with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Children? You've been busy!"

Smiling broadly, Percy lightly bunched his best friends arm and said, "Shut up," before he saw the woman wave from across the room and they hurried through the crowd. "My half –sisters, on my mums side. Pure mortal." As if reading the satyr's mind, Percy added, "So yes, it's been Paul and my mum who have been getting busy."

As Grover smiled brightly at him, the woman said, "Same time tomorrow, Percy?"

"It's a Saturday tomorrow," Percy reminded the only woman carefully, "so it'll be mum." She heavily agreed before she bustled off toward another parent who appeared to be looking for her, leaving the boys alone with a mat full of toys. "Rachael," Percy said, and the oldest, about two, turned around, her blond-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and her blight eyes glaring at him, "c'mon, it's time to go now."

As she threw her train around dramatically, Rachael shouted, "I don't want to go!"

Ignoring her, Percy picked up a car seat with a sleeping baby in and handed it over to Grover. "Look, Natalie's getting ready to go home," he said as the dark haired baby yawned, blinked her brown eyes lazily, and fell asleep again. "Abigail, you coming too?" The blond haired girl laughed and held up her hands, hazel eyes sparkling when her half-brother picked her up and rested her on his hip.

Rachael pouted for a few more seconds then said, "Fine," and stood up, slipping her little hand into Percy's. "But will you play with me when we get home?"

Grover watched Percy as he promised before he switched Natalie into his other hand to whisper, "Look Percy," as they exited the day care and began to strap the children into the car. "The girls are cute and everything but I really need you to come with me back to Camp Half Blood, _tonight._"

"And what makes you think that's gonna happen?" Percy asked as he buckled his siblings into the car and then turned to look at his friends, Grover's dark eyes becoming dull and distant. "Grover?" he asked, slamming the car door and stepping toward him. "Grover?"

Grover looked around nervously to make sure nobody was listening before he ran his pink tongue over his lips carefully and sighed.

Laughing nervously, Percy asked, "Come on, what, have the gods told you, you can't tell me or something?" When Grover game him a look, Percy's smile dropped off of his lips and he said, "Oh," as his stomach sunk. "Look Grover, no matter what you say I-"

"It's about Luke."


End file.
